Prussian Parks
by FrozenDarkness
Summary: Prussia and Sarah are having a nice picnic in a park. But with Prussia around, things are bound to happen Prussia/OC. Oneshot.


**This is for my dear friend Sarah who loves the Awesome Prussia! I hope she finds this and enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it. Sorry it's so short this is my first Hetalia fanfic. **

He was an hour late. An _hour_! Prussia and I had planned to take a walk in the park this morning as soon as it opened. Here I am waiting on him to just show up. This was so fucking like him, but I wished he would be a better boyfriend and pay more attention to the time and shit. I watched another couple walk arm and arm into the park.

"Hey! Sarah!" I looked up and saw Prussia running towards me. "Sorry I'm late frau! West made eggs and bacon and I couldn't resist!" he grinned and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You could have at least called! I've been waiting here since 8 am this morning!" I crossed my arms and frowned.

He held up a bloated doggy bag. "I saved you some."

I huffed, "Fine. You're forgiven," I grabbed the food and put it in my messenger bag. When he pouted with those big crimson eyes of his, I had to forgive him.

"Kesesese! You are too easy frau" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the park. As we walked along the gravel path I noticed that Prussia's snowy hair glinted every time it caught the sunlight. His hair suddenly gave a quiet _Peep!_

"Uhh…Prussia?"

_"Sarah,"_ he whined, "_You're supposed to call me Gilbert! I'm only Prussian in front of the others," _he spun around and looked at me pleadingly.

I groaned, "Alright _Gilbert_. You're hair just peeped," I looked closer and saw it shift. "And now it's moving. What the fuck is with your hair?!"

He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. "Ah-ha!" he shouted triumphantly. He grabbed something out of his hair and pulled out little Gilbird who peeped at me.

"Aww! It's Gilbird!" I squealed. Gilbird had grown to love me as much as Gilbert and he flew from his hand to my shoulder. "Apparently he likes me better than you," I smirked. A "_Peep!" _came from Gilbird and he fluffed himself up into a puffball.

"Oh please. He loves us equally," he smirked in return. "Come on. I wanna show you my favorite spot here."

We continued our walk in the park and around noon we came to a pond with weeping willows gathered around it. The sun sparkled on the water like a thousand diamonds and a breeze made the willows sigh quietly. Beneath one of the willows was a picnic blanket with what seemed like an entire feast.

"Gil…is this…for me?" I looked at him in awe and disbelief.

He smiled and pulled me close, "Only the best for my girl. Of course, I enlisted the help of Francis and Antonio," He placed a kiss on my lips then pulled away. "Let me smell your food first because Francis could have drugged something."

I giggled, "That does sound like something France would do. Or you might do it. You wouldn't do that to me though, would you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"NIEN! I wouldn't do that to you! Ever!" he held up his hands and shook his head. "Why would I ever do that to you Sarah frau? I love you!"

"Yeah and you better remember it too!" I laughed at his expression of shock and then he laughed too. "You know I'm just kidding Gil. I just like seeing your reactions."

"You got me. Good one! Wanna eat now?" he didn't give me much choice in the matter as he dragged me over to the picnic.

Spread out before us were sandwiches piled high with lettuce, tomato, and assorted meats, chips of every flavor, a large bowl of fruit, and a bottle of red wine. I selected a ham sandwich and let Gilbert examine it before biting into it. It was one of the most delicious sandwiches I had ever tasted! "Gilbert…this is…AWESOME!" I bit into it with hungry ferocity to get more of the taste.

He gave me a thumbs up, "But not as awesome as the Awesome Prussia!" He stuffed a handful of Lays potato chips into his mouth and munched loudly. He then picked one out of the bag and shoved it into Gilbird's tiny beak.

"No, never as awesome as you. But it comes very close," I smirked and grabbed the bottle of wine out of the ice bucket. "Want some?"

"Sure. France said that the 1867 is a good year so I trust him. I'm more of beer person," He shrugged and pulled out two glasses from the picnic basket.

"I know what you mean," I placed the bottle between my legs and began trying to pull the cork off. "Shit! This is really stuck in there!"

"You need help with that?" he asked looking at how I was positioned.

"Nah, I got it," I answered. I locked my thighs around and heaved at the cork. With a loud '_Bang'_,the cork exploded from the bottle and it just missed Gilbert's head.

I looked at Prussia to boast my strength, but all he was looking at was the bottle between my legs. He got a devious look in his crimson eyes and grinned up at me. "Want to have some fun?"

"What do you mind by 'fun'?" I asked cautiously.

"Well…" he reached over and began rubbing my thigh, "a massage sounds fun," he moved his hand slowly up my thigh and his eyes glowed with lust.

"_Prussia…_" I removed the bottle from between my legs, "that feels wonderful…" he moved so that he was straddling my legs and increased the pressure on my thighs. I moaned at the added pressure and fluttered my eyes shut.

"I hoped it would," he breathed hotly in my ear, "but the best is yet to come." He then moved his head down to my neck and began to slowly suck at my pulse point.

I gasped and tangled my left hand into his hair, "Holy fuck! Keep that up!"

"I planned to. Don't worry about that. I planned to," he muttered into my neck and peppered hot kisses down to the collar of my shirt.

"No further! We're in public!" I yanked his hair slightly.

He winced but looked at me, "You think that's gonna stop me? Kesesesese! You definitely don't know me then," he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and began to pull up.

"No, but this will!" I placed pressure on his crotch and he froze instantly. I slowly rubbed and he groaned.

"Verdammit! Sarah! That's cheating!" he growled.

"No it's not. It's evening the score," I smirked and planted a kiss on his lips.

He took that as an incentive and cupped a hand behind my head. I opened my mouth and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. He explored every nook and cranny of my mouth and when our tongues touched, we both moaned out our pleasure. We seemed to kiss for what felt like hours, and barely came up for air during that time. It must have been only a few minutes because when we broke apart, the sun was still high in the sky.

"Hey! You two!" Gilbert and I looked to our right to see a cop coming our way. You know the rules! No sexual behavior in public!"

Gilbert grabbed my hand and we began dashing through the park laughing. Several people were pushed out of the way as we ran from the officer chasing us and we soon lost him in the crowd. We didn't stop though, we continued running until we reached Germany's house and locked the door once inside.

"Now that is what I call a walk in the park!" Gilbert laughed breathlessly.

I laughed trying to get my breath, "That was so much fun. You know your brother is going to kill us for running from the cops, right?"

"No he won't. I'll just bribe him with beer and wurst like I always do. Easy as pie," he grinned.

I smiled in return and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now that we're back home, want to finish what we started in the park?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" he picked me up bridal style and we locked the door on our way down to his room in the basement.

As he laid me down on the bed he said, "Ich liebe dich."

I replied in return, "Ich liebe dich auch Prussia."

**For those of you who don't know:**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch: I love you too**

**Now I would like for Sarah and Prussia to join us for the copyright and ending! Come on out you crazy love birds!**

***Prussia and Sarah come out with their clothes rumpled and hair messed up***

**Were you two having sex in there?!**

**Prussia: Yes. I couldn't resist. *shrugs***

**Sarah: *sighs* Sorry girl. *turns to audience* FrozenDarkenss does not own me nor Prussia! Everything except me belongs to Hetalia! I am a real person!**

**Thank you Sarah!**

**Prussia: Please Read and Review this! It's greatly appreciated and all donations go to the Gilbird Foundation!**

**What?! I didn't approve this! I want you two out now! NOW! NOW! NOW!**


End file.
